Disappearence
by Skye Eagle
Summary: When Jay and Nya run off, the ninja try to find them, thinking they got kidnapped. Will they figure out where Jay and Nya are and why they ran away?
1. Chapter 1

**Nya's POV**

Oh no. It can't be true. I'm only seventeen! Jay is eighteen, we're too young to take care of a baby. I break down sobbing. Jay knocks on the door. "Hey Nya, could I come in? Are you okay?" "I'm about to leave." My words are muffled as I answer. I stand up and look at my stomach. It's hard to think that there is a living person growing in me. For now though, I have to tell Jay. He hugs me as I leave. "What is it?" I start to pull him to my room so we can't be heard, Kai cannot know, or he'll kill Jay.

When we get there, I lock the door and breakdown on Jay's lap. He tries to comfort me, but he doesn't know what's wrong. "It's okay Nya, can you tell me what's wrong?" I meet his worried blue eyes. I mumble an answer, but he can't hear me. "What was that?"

"I'm pregnant Jay." His eyes get huge and he looks like a kid at a fair.

"I always wanted to start a family with you Nya! The sooner the better!" I giggle. His face falls as he realizes something. "Kai is gonna kill me." I raise an eyebrow.

"He better not, I'm not going to be a single mom!" We laugh and joke around for a while when his face lights up a bit, then falls. I'm curious. "What did you think of Jay?"

"It's stupid."

"C'mon, tell me!"

"Fine!"

"I'm waiting!"

"Well...I thought that...maybe...we could run away? Together?"

"That's a great idea!"

"You really think so?"

"'Course I do Jay, now, we should leave in three days, at midnight."

"Why then?"

"Because it would be on a Friday evening, so they'll sleep in, which means we can go further. We'll keep supplies in here."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Let's go soldier!" We start giggling. Someone knocks on the door. Jay gets it. Zane is wearing his pink apron, which means he cooked. "Dinner is ready. I made tacos." Yes! I love tacos! Jay and I race to the kitchen.

* * *

Three days later, at midnight

* * *

Nya's POV

We each had a backpack filled with food, water, medicine, weapons, and tools. I had hidden them under my bed until now, so no one found them. We slipped quietly off the Bounty, careful not to wake the other ninja. We headed West, so the sun would be at our backs. We not only walked west, but towards our future.

* * *

**I thought about ending it here, but I decided to give you loyal readers a mini-chapter! It's about the remaining ninja's reactions to Jay and Nya missing.**

* * *

The next day, Kai's POV

* * *

I woke up early for a Saturday. My clock reads 9:42, I usually sleep till noon, but something feels….wrong. I look around the room. Cole is cuddling a plush cake toy. Perfect blackmail material, I'll take a photo later. Jay isn't in his bed. Zane is-WHAT? WHERE IS JAY?! HE BETTER NOT BE IN NYA'S ROOM! I stomp out of the room and down the hall to find Nya's door…..open. Weird, it usually is closed, but maybe Jay left it open WHEN HE SNUCK INTO MY SISTER'S ROOM! I look into her room to find her bed empty. Not good. I run back to the bedroom. " GUYS WAKE UP! JAY AND NYA AREN'T IN THEIR BEDS! I CAN'T FIND THEM!" I successfully wake everyone up. Cole hit his head on the bunk above him. He glares at me while rubbing his head. Zane asks a good question: "Are they even on the ship?" We drop by Lloyd's room to wake him up and search the entire ship. We meet up on the deck afterwards. No luck. The most conclusive thing comes from Zane: "My heat scanners show that they have not been in their beds for over nine hours." Weird. I collapse on deck, exhausted, Cole and Lloyd copying me. Zane remains alert, scanning the forest around us. He gets up all of a sudden and looks at something on the ground next to the ship. "Kai, Cole, Lloyd, come here. I found something." I jump up and run over. There are two sets of footprints leading from the bounty. I look at the others. "They probably went for a midnight stroll and got kidnapped. We need to tell Sensei."

* * *

**Sorry that the mini-chapter stinks. I noticed I used a lot of dot-dot-dot's and caps. I know they didn't do much, but I was just trying to get the reactions across. I know this chapter is pretty short, I'll work on the length, but I hope it explains what's happening. If you have ideas for the story, feel free to share them with me, I'm not really sure where this is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay's POV

The sun had already risen by the time we manage to make it to Kamii . Nya and I agreed that it is best to hide in plain sight. I walk up to a small store on the outskirts of the village. It's a clothing store. I walk in, dragging Nya by the arm. We go to the clerk. "Do you have some blue dresses, normal and maternity?" Nya flushed, obviously not used to the idea of being a mother. Frankly, neither was I, but hey! I have to support the beautiful girl in my arms.

When we had finished shopping, Nya is wearing a mid-calf length light blue dress with dark grey boots, and I'm wearing a blue shirt with black pants, a grey vest, and brown boots. At first glance, you wouldn't pick us out to be who we are, but our features still are the same. We'll grow out our hair-Wow, that sounded weird. We check in at Ninjago Inn and crash for the night.

* * *

Lloyd's POV(Time skip, 3 days later)

We still haven't found them. The footprints disappeared after a while, and we have no new leads. I'm starting to doubt though. Were they really captured? Or did they run away? If they ran away, why? Did they get lost instead? All these questions swirled through my head, distracting me. I shake my head and plummet with the ultra dragon, we're going to the underworld, they may be there. I'm really starting to doubt though…

**Yeah, sorry that it's really short, so I'm adding more. Anyways, it looks like little Lloydikins is getting suspicious! And here is part two! This is happening at roughly the same time as Lloyd's POV, okay?**

Jay's POV

I'm looking around, trying to find a job. Kamii is a town, but it's not too large. I'm walking down an empty street when I hear some clunking coming from a nearby building. "Why won't you work you stupid machine!" I hear a person yell. I go towards the building and see a big sign with the words 'Ryan's Robots and Repairs.'

It turns out that they fix robots, make robots, repair mechanical things, and invent things. They also had an empty spot because an employee quit. I got the job when I fixed the mechanical robot Ryan couldn't fix, the one he was yelling about. This is going through my mind as my feet pound on the ground as I run towards the inn.

When I get there, I run to Nya and I's room. "Nya, I got a job! We can get a house soon!" She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I'll make dinner Jay. Nachos sound good?" I chuckle.

"Do they ever not?" She grins and bustles off to the small kitchen in our room. Her bump is practically nonexistent, she's only a month in or so. I can't wait to be able to see our kid! "Jay, dinner's ready!" I go to the kitchen to eat the nachos made by my love.

* * *

**I know the ending is cheesy, but I had to end it like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai's POV, 2 months later

We still haven't found them. It's been two months now. One month ago, we gave up on searching the desert and underworld. Three weeks ago we started searching the villages, cities and towns of Ninjago. Now, we're in a small town not too far away from where Nya and Jay went missing. I think it's called Kamii. We've split into groups-Cole and Zane, and Lloyd and I. Lloyd looks tired and stressed from all the time spent searching for Jay and Nya. I trudge along after Lloyd, whose walking numbly, zoned out. We pass a laughing couple. The guy looks to be about my age, with shaggy dark auburn hair and blue eyes. He's dressed in a dirty brown shirt and apron and has a long scar on his right forearm, which I can see since his sleeves are pulled up. The girl is obviously pregnant and reminds me of Nya. Straight black hair, only longer. Amber eyes, only brighter. She's wearing an ankle length light blue dress. Their smiles fade a little as they see us, probably 'cause we looked so depressed. She reminds me so much of Nya, I think that it might be her, but no, Nya had always hated having her hair long, she always wore red, and she wasn't pregnant. Plus, that guy wasn't Jay, and Nya would never break up with Jay. Nope, not Nya.

Jay's POV

I'm walking home with Nya from triple R(Ryan's Robots and Repairs). We're laughing at the cheesy joke I made involving a can of spray cheese and a squirrel. When we get onto the streets near the town square, we see them. I spot them first. My smile dies a little, and I nudge Nya. When she sees them, her smile fades, and she looks like she wants to run. Lloyd is walking without seeing his surroundings, but Kai notices us, heck, he probably noticed us before we noticed them! Kai looks at Nya with longing, a sad wistful look, glances over me, sighs, and walks must not recognize us. When we reach the town square, the Bounty is landed gracefully. She looks in desperate need of repairs. I knew they wouldn't take care of her. Nya pulls my arm over to our house, which is a little ways away from the square. The little girl we hired to 'help around the house' (Nya just wanted to help by giving her a job) is leaving just as we get there. "Bye Master James and Mistress Nyomi." Yes, we changed our names somewhat, but this way it's harder to find us.

The next day, I'm hard at work fixing a small cleaning droid for the mayor, when Cole and Zane come in. They talk with Ryan for a bit, but then he points at me! I try not to run, but I get up and grab a wrench from nearby. "James, could you come here for a minute?" Ryan called to me.

"Sure." I walk over. "What is it?"

"These gentlemen need their flying ship fixed up. I told them you could probably fix it for them."

"Yeah, I'll do it, I'll come back over here after lunch and they can show me the ship then. I'll be back in about forty-five minutes or so." Nya shows up at the door. "And that is my cue to leave." I walk up to Nya and kiss the top of her head before walking out the door with her.

Zane's POV

Those people looked familiar. If only I could have turned on my facial recognition software on. I feel like I know them, but I don't know who they are.

Jay's POV

After lunch, I went back to the shop. "Hey Ryan! I'm back, just to let you know! Nyomi had already had the food prepared, and it was gooood."

"Hey, James? Could you finish the cleaning droid?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. The shop is getting really busy now."

"No problem." I go back to fixing the droid when the ninja come in. I stop and walk up behind them, just in time to hear, "...In fact, James is right behind you." They all jumped and whirled around. I laughed, their faces were hilarious. "Come, we must show you the ship." Zane said. I follow them to outside of the city, where they had moved the ship. I grab my toolbox and start examining the ship. "Gosh, she's in horrible condition! What did you do?" Cole rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"We….Uh….We may of flown her through some storms?" I groaned.

"This could take a month or more to repair. Could I get some others to help me?"

"No! Sorry, we want as few people touching the Bounty as possible."

"I understand. Maybe I could get only a few close people to help?"

"I don't know. How long would it take you to fix her by yourself?"

"Three months or so."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Fine. You can have your close friends help." I grin.

"I'll be right back. I have to get my tools."

An hour and a half later, I finished examining her. Her engines were wearing out, and she was really banged up. I pack up my tools. "I've finished inspecting her. I'll start repairs tomorrow." "What?!" Kai burst out. "We need her fixed as soon as possible so we can find my sister and her boyfriend!" I give them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I stayed late as it is. My girlfriend is waiting. As it is, she's going to be really upset by me being late." I walk out of my old home and towards my new one.

When I get back, I see three kids sneaking away from me. There are two boys and a girl. The girl is holding my wallet. "I'd like my wallet back." They whirl around at the sound of my voice and I examine them closely. The tallest boy has shaggy curls of dark brown hair and light green eyes. The other boy has dark blue eyes and black hair that goes slightly past his chin. The girl has dark purple eyes and really dark brown hair. She seems a bit younger than the boys, and seems to be the black haired one's sister. She looks at me with a fearful look and hands back my wallet. "Are you gonna report us mister?" I smile gently at her.

"No, I'm not. Do you have a house?"

"No, we don't" That was the tall boy, who must be the leader. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to live with me and my girlfriend." He looks at me suspiciously.

"Why do you care? Why do you want us to live with you?" I sigh.

"I care because everyone deserves to be loved. I want you to live with me because you seem like you need a home. And I have a soft spot for kids." He nods, thinking hard.

"We'll come with you, but we need to get their sister." He says, jerking his finger at the black haired boy and his sister. I shrug.

"Why not?" I follow them to the outskirts of town. In the back of an alley, a little girl, only six or seven years old tackles her sister. She looks at me and asks, "Who are you?" I chuckle and go down to her level and look in her eyes.

"My name is James Walker. Who are you?" She beams.

"I'm Myda!" Black haired boy picks her up.

"Myda, he's going to let us live with him." Her eyes grow huge.

"Woah." I look at the group of them. I realize I don't even know their names.

"Since Myda told me her name, could you tell me yours?"

"Athan Stellarum." Black haired boy.

"Leda Stellarum." The girl. We all look at the last boy. He sighs.

"Miles Praesul. Also, Myda's full name is Myda Stellarum." I nod. I had figured as much. She had the black hair of her brother and the purple eyes of her sister.

When we get to Nya and I's house, I rap on the door. "Hey Nyomi, could you let us in?" She comes to the door, confused. "What do you mean by 'us'?" She sees the kids behind me, and she lets out a strangled gasp. "Nyomi, meet Miles, Athan, Leda, and Myda. Kids, meet Nyomi, my girlfriend." I turn to Nya. "You don't mind if they stay with us, do you?" She hits the back of my head. "What was that for?!"

"You being an idiot. Of course I'll let the poor kids live with us! I'm not going to let any kid live on the streets!" Myda runs up to her and hugs her legs. "Thank you Miss!" Nya's face softens and she picks up Myda. "Come on in, I have more than enough food to feed you too. After that James and I'll get you settled for the night. Just to let you know, you can call me Nyomi, and call James, well, James. You don't have to call us Miss or Mister. I hope you like tacos."

* * *

**Well, I had to do it. The kids are NOT ninja. They are not spies. They are not evil. They do have elemental-ish powers, but they ARE NOT ninja. Just to clarify things. It seems to me that if Jay or Nya saw some street kids, they'd basically foster them and let them live with them. I'm sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed, I had a bit of trouble linking them together.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nya's POV

We all went inside. I'm still holding Myda. She was so cute! I had made tacos, but I made extra, because, well, foreboding. The kids dug into the food like they hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks, which might be true. I tap Jay's shoulder. "Not that I mind, but why did you ask them to live with us?" He takes a bite of his taco and swallows before answering. "I felt a connection, like we're supposed to train them. Like they're special." I nod and watch as Jay plays with Myda, and gets her another taco. He even gets the boys to grin, and Leda is full out smiling. Our house is small. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen. That's about it. Well, Jay has been working on perfecting the basement training course, so we can't train for a little while. Darn. Of course, even if it was fixed, I still wouldn't get to go on it because of the baby. Ugh. On the subject of our house, three of the kids could fit in the spare bedroom, but one would have to share our room.

After dinner, I inform everyone of the sleeping situation. "Kids, three of you can share the extra bedroom. One of you will have to sleep in James and I's room. Do any of you want to sleep in our room?" Myda bounces up and down and waves her arm. Not her hand, her arm.

"I want to! Can I, please?" Leda looks worried.

"Are you sure Myda? You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I want to! If I can?" She turns her gaze to me, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I shrug.

"I don't see why not." Athan taps my shoulder.

"Miss Nyomi, we don't have anything to sleep in. These are our only clothes." They're all dressed in oversized clothing that doesn't fit. They'll make great oil rags later.

"Sleep in that tonight. Or your underwear. I honestly don't care. We'll go shopping tomorrow, and you can stay with James at his job if you want." Jay's face lights up.

"I forgot to say this, but I'm fixing up the Bounty, the ninja's ship, and I'm allowed to bring some close friends to help. Wanna come?" His question is answered by nods and, "Sure"s. I kiss his cheek. "We'll come by after we go clothes shopping. Night time kids." I show them the bathroom and teach them how to do certain things, as well as getting them toothbrushes. Myda just looks around in awe.

After we're all ready for bed, I show the older kids their room. It's a dark blue with gold accents and has a bunk bed and another bed. Leda scrambles onto the top bunk, Athan takes the bottom, and Miles takes the bed. As I walk out the room, I see the boys taking their shirts off, and Leda complaining, her face flushed.**( A/N Leda is Italicized, Athan is normal, and Miles is underlined)** _"GUYS! Put your shirts back on! I don't want to see your scrawny muscles!"_

"Geez sis. Way to respect a guy's feelings. Plus, I'm your brother, you shouldn't be embarrassed. Is it because of Miles?"

_"Shut up and put your shirts on!"_

"But it's hot!"

_"Suck it up! This isn't summer!"_

"So?"

_"You should have your shirts on!"_

"Not happening. Just be glad we didn't go down to our boxers like Nyomi suggested."

_"GAH! Horrible mental image! WHY?!"_

"Duh. Cause it's fun to torture you sis!"

_"You two are evil! I'm going to sleep."_

"Fine. Be that way."

"Just leave her dude. She's been tortured enough today."

"Fine." I grin and go to Jay and I's room. It's light blue with silver accents. There's a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, and a child's bed in the corner. Myda is sitting there, holding a book. She gives Jay puppy eyes and he gives in to whatever she wanted. "Yay! Read me the story!" Ah. That's what it's about. I lay down and listen to Jay's rich voice reading the bedtime story. I drift off to sleep just as I feel Jay slip into the bed beside me. _He'll be a great father._

I wake up to the sound of sobbing coming from the guest bedroom. I pad out the door and walk over. I wonder who's crying. I slowly open the door and find Miles hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing. I touch his shoulder gently. He jumps, tears still streaming from his light green eyes. "Don't hurt me Da! I'll behave!" He finally looks at me and looks down, embarrassed. His father did not sound kind. I sit down on his bed and guide him to sit next to me. He wipes his tears away roughly.

"Miles, it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you any less than you are now." He looks up at me.

"But Nyomi, my Da always said that men don't cry." My fists clench in anger at the thought of this man who had called himself a father.

"That isn't true Miles. Real men do cry. It shows that they are human." I got a small smile, but it disappeared too fast.

"Just like he lied about it not going to hurt. He was a liar." I look at him in concern. What had his father said wouldn't hurt, but did?

"Miles, can you explain for me please?" He nods and takes a shuddery breath.

"When I was nine, my Da took me to a small room. He messed with the machine in the corner of the room. He told me to touch the metal ball in the middle of the room. He said it wouldn't hurt. The metal burned me. I wanted to take my hand off but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. The machine in the corner froze me without ice. I couldn't move. He kept 'testing' me for a year before I snapped. I did….something to him. I hurt him how he hurt me. It only happened for a few seconds, because I got scared. I had done that. I ran from the house and found Athan and Leda and Myda. They've been my family since then." He breaks down and I pull him into my lap and stroke his hair.

"Shhh...It'll be fine Miles." We stay like that until he falls asleep. I tuck him in, kiss his forehead, and leave.

When I slip back into Jay and I's room, he's sitting on the bed waiting for me. He raises an eyebrow. "What happened?" I climb under the covers and snuggle up to him.

"Miles was upset about something. Probably a nightmare. He's asleep now." Jay grins and kisses the top of my head before falling asleep._ How do men do that?_ I shake my head, grinning, and not much later, I too fall asleep.

* * *

**Awww! I love the little cutsie Nya/Miles moment. I pity poor Miles, he had such a traumatic childhood. I'm feeling a bit guilty about that…..Okay, sympathy moment has passed. The reason Miles is so emotional is because a)He still doesn't fully understand why his father would hurt him and b)He's tend to get more emotional as you tire. I know I said I wouldn't do this, but Please Review! It helps my self esteem so I know I'm not a terrible writer, or they give me tips on how to improve. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
